A fairytale called my life
by akasume
Summary: Most fairy tales begin with once upon a time. But, mine doesn't.My fairy tale is about my past.A tale about a broken angel and a forgotten sorceress... This is the edited Memories.
1. Chapter 1

****

Hey guys! Akasume is back with her new and improved Memories''! This story is going to be some au. I've only seen the judgment episode once... I know over all what happens, but hardly any detail. So, please bear with me.

There's going to be quite a few changes. For example, Hakusume isn't going to be in much of my fan fictions any more . . . anyway, this is a Sakura/Yue pairing. They're my favorite couple. Anyway, enough with my rant. I'll let you read the story .

Disclaimer: I do not own ccs or (sadly) Yue . . . sighs . . .

__

Memories: Chapter One

__

Most fairy tales begin with once upon a time''.

They also have princes and princesses, knights and damsels in distress.

Mysterious creatures, witches, curses

. . . we have all seen or read these in story books.

But, my fairy tale does not begin with once upon a time.

It doesn't have a prince and a princess.

No curses,

no witches either.

My fairy tale is about my past.

A tale about a broken angel and a forgotten sorceress.

A tale about how they found love, desire, and

. . . each other.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A full moon loomed over the quiet town of Tomoeda. Every being under its luminous glow was under a deep slumber. A slumber so deep it's magical. All the lights were off . . . there was no sound in this town except for the light wind blowing through the trees. Yet, in this eerie silence, there's ,but one person stirring.

A young woman walked into a children's park. She looked upon the park equipment with her emerald eyes and smiled. Warm memories of her childhood came to her. She stepped toward the penguin slide she thought was so humongous as a child. A small, delicate hand reached out and touched the smooth surface. The woman reminisced her past experiences with this penguin. She giggled at how naive she was as a kid believing what her brother told her about a ghost in the penguin. Yes, she was so afraid of ghosts.

The woman spotted the swing set from the corner of her eye. She withdrew her hand and walked over to it. Leaning on one of the poles, she looked at the full orb in the sky.

The wind tugged at her night gown, as if it was inviting her to dance. It guided her away from the swing set. She threw back her head, spread her arms, and started to twirl. The wind blew through her long, chestnut hair. The gown flowed in the breeze as if it was part of it. The woman smiled and gave out a giggle. She hasn't done this ever since she was a child. She suddenly felt like a princess. She then started to dance. Her arms moved with much grace. Her legs move with the wind. The woman became part of the wind.

Suddenly, she saw a flash from the corner of her eye. She quickly came out of her trance and looked around in dread. No one was there. The woman gave a sigh of relief. She hoped that no one has seen her. It would have been extremely embarrassing.

Seeing that she moved far away while dancing, she walked toward the swing set once again. She sat upon a seat and stared upon the moon. It's heavenly glow reflected off her ivory skin. The wind carried her locks around her small frame. She looked like an unearthly being . . . beautiful and pure.

She kept her eyes on the moon. Her hand reached up for it . . . like she could feel it's power flowing through her veins. The moon made her feel really relaxed. She has always loved gazing upon it. It has always watched over her no matter where she was. . . she had always believed that. Maybe the moon was her little guardian angel. The woman chuckled at how silly her thoughts sounded.

Her feet left the ground as she started to swing. Maybe if she swung really high, she could be closer to the orb in the sky. She swung higher and higher. The woman closed her eyes and enjoyed the cool wind on her face. Her hair flew behind her like a stream as she tried to go higher. She finally reached the swings limits, yet she wanted to go higher. She wanted to soar in the never-ending sky. She wanted to fly freely without the stress of the world. She wished she had wings. She wished she could fly away. The woman tilted her head back and stared at the night sky. She grinned and giggled to herself. She sounded so silly. . . flying away? That was just not possible. . . was it?

The woman suddenly felt dizzy. Flashes of a heavenly being appeared before her. It's silver tresses flowed in the wind. It's wings emitted a soft glow matching the luminance of the moon. It's face was extremely handsome, but . . . emotionless. It's violet orbs were as cold and stoic as it's expression. Suddenly, the angel faded and images of a winged lion came to mind. She clutched her head.

Pictures of fantasies and adventures rushed through her mind. So many images came at her all at once. Tears started to run down her face. She didn't know why she was crying. Were these visions . . . memories? Why were they coming to her . . . what is going on? ...

She suddenly felt light and airy. She felt her heart jump up her throat. She was so busy trying to figure out these visions that she had forgotten where she was. Her body had flown out of the swing and was plummeting toward the ground. The woman let out a scream as she passed out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Well, this took a while. I was going to wait until I had the whole story written out. . . but I just couldn't wait. Please tell me what you think. Comments and critique is very welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

__

Memories: Chapter Two

Yukito was walking down the road. It's been a while since he's performed a sleeping spell on the town. He enjoyed the quiet. He could think and say anything out loud without anyone staring at him like a freak. Ah yes . . . this was the life. No more annoying women chasing after him . . . at least for the night. No more jealous guys wanting to beat the snot out of him.

He gazed at the moon. It was full tonight. Yukito chuckled . . . no wonder his spell was so powerful. He would always get a nice power-up from the moon. Ah, the moon is so wonderful when it's full.

He took off his glasses and ran his hands through his grey hair. Maybe he should let his other side out tonight . . . seeing that no one is awake. The presence in the back of his mind agreed with him. Yukito put back on his glasses. He got ready to make the transformation until he saw something out the corner of his eye. He quickly got out of the street and hid behind a car.

Yukito watched as a person tried to climb out of their window. They almost fell a couple of times. The person finally regained their balance on the windowsill and jumped in a tree next to the room. They scooted down the tree and walked through the gates. They then started heading up the street.

Why wasn't this person sleeping like everyone else? There was no way Yukito could've missed someone. He followed the stranger hoping they wouldn't see him. He ducked behind cars and any other thing that could conceal him.

The person finally stopped and walked into a park. Yukito ran and hid behind a tree close to a penguin slide. He watched as the figure started walking toward him. The person reached the slide and touched it. Yukito suddenly heard a giggle. It was a woman? He looked at her face which was visible in the moonlight. She was . . . beautiful. His eyes grew wide as he noticed a soft, magical aura around her. It felt very familiar . . . but he didn't recognize her from anywhere.

Yukito became entranced as he watched her movements. Her gestures, her dance. . . It made her seem so innocent, yet so beautiful and intriguing. He just wanted to stand there and watch her forever. He felt another presence thinking the same thing.

Yukito heard a voice inside his head. His other side apparently wanted out. There was surely something different about this woman, especially if she made his other side restless. Yukito chuckled as he fulfilled his other half's wish as wings started to protrude from his back. He closed his eyes and let the magical presence inside of him out.

A couple seconds later, an angel stood in Yukito's spot. Yue opened his eyes and flexed his wings. He adjusted the robe on his shoulder and then turned and searched for the woman.

Yue walked out from behind the tree and scanned the playground. He spotted her heading toward the swing set. He leapt in the air and flew toward it. The angel landed behind a tree close to the swings. He needed to get a good look at this woman himself.

The woman faced toward the tree and sat on the swing. She gazed at the moon. Yue's eyes widened. It _was_ her . . . the one whom he unfairly judged.

Ever since the last judgement, he couldn't fall in his deep slumber. The book couldn't let him back until he gave her another trial. He closed his eyes and thought about the trial ten years ago. It took him ten years to find this woman. She moved way too much.

He glanced at her again. His feline eyes scanned her body. He noticed how captivating she had become. He became entranced with her body bathing in the rays of the moon above her. Something tugged at him when she stretched her arms toward the moon. She was so. . . enchanting . . . magical. She was like a heavenly being, much like himself. Impure thoughts came to his head as she threw back her head revealing her soft, creamy neck.

He tore his eyes away and scolded himself. He shouldn't be having thoughts like these . . . he would always love Clow. He was his creator and his lover. The angel had to stay faithful to his first love.

Anyways, Clow would be disappointed if she doesn't get the second trial. So, he can't have any relationships with her for there was a chance she could be his new master.

He turned toward the woman and raised his hands. His body started to shine like the moon would in the night sky. His violet eyes turned to silver as he performed a spell. He was going to return all her past memories that she had lost on the judgment day. Once he had finished the spell, he stayed to watch the girl's reaction.

She looked panicked for a second. He then watched as she clutched her head. She cried out as if in pain. . .

His eyes narrowed then. She wasn't holding onto anything! He panicked as he saw her fly in the air. He rushed forward as she fell. Yue stretched out his arms, unsure if he would make it in time . . .

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Please tell me what you thought. Comments and critique is very welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

__

Memories: Chapter Three

The woman opened her eyes and sat up. A sharp pain came to her head, making her skull feel like it was splitting in two. She laid back down and curled herself into a ball. She clutched her head hoping her headache would go away. She cried out from the pain.

She suddenly remembered what her friend told her to do if she got a headache. The woman looked at her hand and pinched the muscle in between her thumb and forefinger. She cursed loudly. Being pinched in a pressure point is not a good feeling . . . but it at least took her mind off of her migraine.

She sat up once more and looked around. She couldn't see anything . . . nothing but darkness. She tried to stand up. It was pretty hard seeing that she didn't have much balance due to the lack of light. She finally got up after a few tries and squinted her eyes thinking that she might be able to see something in the vast darkness. The woman put her hands out in front of her and took a couple steps forwards hoping to feel something.

Something pricked at the woman's mind. She turned to the direction of the sensation she was sensing. Something flashed in the distance. The light grew brighter, engulfing the area. The woman quickly covered her eyes to keep the light from harming them.

She opened her eyes later once they were adjusted to the light and looked around. She recognized this area of town. The woman turned around and saw the tower from her past.

She suddenly heard footsteps heading toward her. She turned around and spotted four children and a flying stuffed animal . . . A flying stuffed animal? The children were running toward her without slowing down. They were going to run into her if they didn't stop. The woman tried to move out of the way but, her feet refused to move. She yelled for them to stop.

The woman braced herself and waited for the impact . . . there was none. She opened her eyes and couldn't see the children.

Then she heard a noise behind her. It startled the woman and she fell. She turned herself around toward the sound. The children and the stuffed animal were a few feet from her . . . how did they get over there? They were staring at something ahead. The woman got up and walked toward the children and stood next to a girl in a red cloak. She looked ahead and saw a figure in the distance. A man with grey hair . . . he seemed very familiar. She tried her best to remember him . . . Yu . . . Yukito! That's it!

The girl that she was standing next to spoke up.

"Yukito! What are you doing here!" The woman looked at the girl. The girl had a worried look on her face. She touched the girls shoulder in hopes to comfort her. Her hand went through the girl. The woman gasped in surprise. She touched the girl's hair; her hand went straight through just like earlier. She ran toward the man and put her hand on his arm. It went through his arm like the girl's.

Did the fall from the swing kill her? Was she a . . . ghost? No! She couldn't be a ghost! They were scary and mean and scared little kids! There was just no way she could be like that. The woman started to flail around and panic. She tripped and fell once again.

She looked up at the man in front of her. His eyes held a glazed expression. He gave the little girl a smirk and was lifted in the air. Wings protruded from his back and covered his frame. A blinding light emitted from his being. It left as quickly as it came.

Yukito's wings unraveled themselves, but instead of an entranced man being there, an angel stood in his place. The woman looked up at the angel's face. She scanned every feature. He was . . . beautiful. But, he was also so handsome. She looked at his eyes. His silver orbs were cold and calculating. This must be the angel of death. He must've come to take her to heaven.

The angel looked at the group of children and spoke.

" I am Yue, the judge. Who is the card captor that I am to challenge?"

His voice was smooth and rich. This entranced the woman even more. She got up from her spot . . . wait a minute . . . He's a judge? He's not taking her to heaven! This was just too much for the woman. She decided to stand there and watch what happened.

--------------------------------------------------

A golden light engulfed the stuffed animal. The little girl looked at her friend and jumped back in surprise. A lion took the place of her little, cute stuffed animal. The lion spoke back to the angel.

" Actually, there are two card captors Yue: the girl in the red cape and the brat in the Chinese clothes. They are the candidates."

" I see . . . "Yue looked at the card captors," Fine . . . Which one of you shall challenge me first?" He glared at the two children as if to intimidate them.

The Chinese boy stepped forward. He raised his head confidently and glared back at the angel.

" My name is Lee Syaoran. I will fight you first and prove myself to be worthy of the title Master of the Clow."

Yue smirked," Very well. Let's begin."

His eyes started to luminate as he used his magic. Then all of a sudden, the boy and the angel disappeared. The little girl cried out in surprise. She looked around frantically.

"Syaoran! Syaoran!" she looked at her lion," Kero! Where's Syaoran! Where did he go!"

The lion looked back at his master and answered her in hopes to calm her down.

" Yue took Lee somewhere so they won't be disturbed. That's just the way Yue is. Don't worry. I'm pretty sure that Yue won't go overkill on Lee."

At least, Kero hoped Yue wouldn't go overkill. He knew how much Yue wanted to go back to sleep within the book. Kero looked up at the full moon with a look of worry on his face.

__

" It's a full moon tonight . . . I have no idea how Yue's going to act tonight." Kero thought, "_Hopefully he won't act rash . . . like using all of his power tonight_." Kero sighed. That sounded like something he _would_ do.

"Syaoran!"

Kero was jerked out of his thoughts when he heard his master's voice. He looked in the direction she was running in. Ahead of her he saw the boy lying on the ground . . . he wasn't moving.

"Hang on kid!" Kero ran toward Lee as fast as he could go. He appeared by Lee's side in seconds. His mistress got to Lee and checked his pulse.

" You needn't worry child. He's alive and I have missed all of his fatal spots. But, you might want to bandage those wounds before he bleeds to death."

The little girl turned toward the voice and found Yue standing on top of a lamp post. Kero was furious.

"Don't you think you overdid it too much! You're not supposed to use this much power on a beginning sorcerer!" Kero continued to yell at the angel.

Yue glared at the sun guardian, " The boy was still too weak regardless on the amount of power I used on him. His will is weak along with his magic. The boy failed." Yue looked at the girl," I will fight the next candidate now."

The girl lifted Lee with the help of the girl with red eyes. Lee started to moan as he came to consciousness. He turned to the other card captor.

"D..don't fight him . . . He's way too . . . powerful. He won't . . . go easy on you." He managed to gasp out. The girl looked at her friend and smiled comfortingly.

" Rest Syaoran. You need it," she said as he fell unconscious. The girl gently put Syaoran on Kero's back. Her face changed from a face of comfort to a face of determination. She looked at the lion.

" Kero. I need you to look after Syaoran and the others. Could you do this for me?"

Kero nodded," Sure thing . . . just be careful kid."

The girl smiled and nodded her head. She then turned around and faced Yue. She looked up at him and clutched her staff. The angel looked very bored and impatient.

"I am ready for your test," she called out.

Yue jumped down from his post and walked over to the girl. His feline orbs pierced her emerald pools . . . as if he was looking at something hidden deep within her. The girl couldn't turn away. She couldn't do anything except gaze back. The spell was broken when she blinked. For some reason, her heart was racing. Yue then switched his gaze toward the space next to the girl. The girl followed the judge's eyes to her side. She couldn't see anything.

" Are we going to begin the test?" She looked back at the angel," . . . or do you want a rain check."

Yue took a step back and closed his eyes. He smirked.

" Very well. Let us begin, shall we?" He slowly opened his eyes as they lit up again. The girl closed her eyes as she felt the rush of magic taking her . . .

-------------------------------------------------

The woman gasped in shock when she saw the boy disappear. She, like the little girl, started to search frantically for both the boy and the angel. She stood up and started to walk around to see if they were hiding somewhere.

"Syaoran!"

The woman turned toward the voice and saw the boy just a few feet from her. She ran to the boy and kneeled at his side. She tried to check his pulse, but was reminded of her condition as her hands went through the child. The woman sat there helplessly as she watched the girl help her friend.

Her eyes moved from the boy to the angel. How could someone do this to a child? She wanted to know. Who could be so cold . . . so cruel?

She got up and shouted her thoughts at the angel knowing he couldn't hear her. The woman was furious.

Yue's violet orbs pierced her emerald ones. He turned away and stared at the child and spoke.

Was she seeing things? She could've sworn he looked at her. She listened to the conversation, but she wasn't satisfied with his answer. The woman walked over to the girl and stood next to her. She glared at the angel.

The angel jumped down from his perch and walked over to them. He stared at the girl in cold eyes.

The woman kept glowering at the angel. She muttered some rude words under her breath. The angel moved his gaze from the girl to the angry woman. Her heart jumped up her throat when their eyes met. She glared back to show her displeasure. The corners of the angel's mouth turned upwards slightly.

"Are we going to begin the test, or do you want a rain check?"

The woman looked at the little girl and smirked. This girl was pretty funny, not to mention adorable. For some reason, this girl reminded the woman of someone. But, she couldn't figure out who.

Suddenly, a wave of warmth hit the woman. She turned towards the angel. His eyes were glowing. The woman gasped as she saw the others disappear from sight.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Please tell me what you think. Comments and critique is very welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

__

Memories: Chapter Four

The woman felt a cool breeze touch her face. She opened her eyes and saw that she was not with the others. In fact, she didn't even know where she was. She looked up at the full moon and felt something tug at her in the back of her mind, like a caution. Her body suddenly felt cold. The woman lowered her head and noticed that she wasn't standing on cement. It felt like metal.

The woman suddenly heard a voice nearby.

" Judgement . . . begin."

The woman turned to find the angel in the air and the little girl running towards him. Yue's eyes started to radiate the same light from the moon above him. Crystals formed from out of nowhere and shot themselves at the girl. She rolled to the right and barely avoided them. A couple fragments from a crystal embedded themselves in her arm. The girl gave out a cry and grabbed her arm. She looked away for a second to look at her wound. Suddenly, her eyes went wide as another shower of crystals came at her. Seeing that she couldn't dodge this time, she shouted an incantation.

" Clow card, Clow card, hear my plea! Lend your powers to my key!" The girl spun her staff around and threw a card in the air. The staff struck the card.

"Shield!"

A huge bubble formed itself around the girl. The crystals pummeled mercilessly against the magical barrier. The girl frowned as she fought to keep up the barrier.

The woman gaped at the scene she was seeing. It was very hard to believe if this was real. It seemed strikingly familiar though. . .

Suddenly, the woman heard a voice in her head.

__

How can I win this without hurting Yukito? The woman looked around to find the owner of the voice. It sounded like a girl. . .

The woman spotted the girl in the bubble pondering. Was she reading the girl's mind? Suddenly, a look of realization hit the girl's face.

__

If only I can capture him. I know now!

Seeing that his crystals weren't breaking the shield, Yue called them off. He took the crystals power and formed it into a bow. He, then, pulled back the thin crystal wire and released a jolt of energy resembling an arrow. The arrow head plummeted straight toward the heart of the shield, toward the girl. The shield and arrow met with a loud clash. Sparks emitted from the force of the two magical projections as they fought to cancel each other out.

Suddenly, a second arrow struck the barrier. The arrow pierced the shield and shattered it like glass. Luckily, the girl rolled just in time to dodge the arrows. She got up and started to run when crystals started raining on her again. The girl ran and stood behind a pillar. That temporarily stopped the crystals.

The girl pulled out a card and gave it a long, soft look. She whispered a silent plea of help to the card. Suddenly, with new-found speed, the girl rushed out from the pillar and shouted the incantation.

"Clow card, Clow card! Hear my plea! Lend your powers to my key!" She twirled her staff for the second time.

"Wood!"

Branches suddenly came out of the card with great force and headed toward Yue at an extremely fast pace. The girl's will and determination fueled the power of the beautiful card. The wood nymph wrapped herself around the angel's ankle. Her branches started to trap his limbs.

Yue tried to cut away the branches with his crystals in an attempt to free himself. But, soon even the crystals didn't have any effect over the limbs that was wrapping itself around the angel. Yue had an unusual look of panic spread across of his normally stoic face.

From a distance, the woman cheered on the girl. She found great satisfaction in the thought of the child breaking Yue's ego.

"No! I won't let this happen!" The angel cried out and started to draw out a different power from before. His eyes started to once again radiate the moon's light.

The woman watched in horror as an arrow formed out of nowhere and shot itself at the girl. She cried out as the arrow grazed the girl's arm.

The girl lost her concentration and grabbed her arm. Yue saw his opportunity and immediately took control over the card. He shot the girl's card back at her and chuckled as he watched the girl get caught in her own trap.

The woman rushed toward the girl and watched helplessly as the girl was being engulfed in the wooden cocoon. She then noticed something as she tried to climb the branches. She continued to climb, trying to reach the girl.

When the woman reached to the top, she looked at the face of the girl as the branches blanketed it. She hadn't noticed it before. . .

__

This girl. . . This girl is. . .

Suddenly, the woman tripped and plummeted toward the ground. . . she let out a scream as she saw the ground getting closer.

Suddenly, she stopped in midair. She felt a pair of arms encircle around her waist. A deep, soft voice whispered against her ear.

" Wake up. . . Wake up. . . "

The woman felt everything fade around her. . . It once again became the pitch black darkness from before.

" Open your eyes. . ."

The woman woke up to silver eyes staring into her own.

" Welcome back, _Sakura_. . . "

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Please tell me what you think. Comments and critique is very welcome.


	5. Chapter 5

_Memories: Chapter Five_

Sakura gazed into the silver eyes. Her voice was caught in her throat. She tried to form a sentence, but only managed to choke out. . .

" It's you. . . the angel. . ."

She then noticed that she was in the arms of the being she was gazing at. A blush quickly covered her face as she tried to get out of his grasp. But, instead of letting the flustered girl go, Yue only held her tighter. He spoke to her in the soft voice she had heard in her "dream".

"You shouldn't try to get up so quickly. My spell has drained most of your magic and has made you physically weary."

Sakura looked at him dumbfounded.

"Magic? What are you talking about?" Her eyes narrowed slightly," Wait a minute. . . you gave me those visions?"

The angel nodded.

"And the girl in them all, that was me, wasn't it?"

Sakura's eyes widened as he nodded his head for a second time.

"Wait. . . what is going on? Those visions didn't really happen did they? Why are you giving them to me now! What happened to make me lose-"

Yue put his finger to her mouth, silencing her. The stare he gave her was blank.

"Patience. I'll explain everything. But, you need to stay silent." He removed his finger when Sakura nodded.

" You already know about the Clow Cards by now. And you know that you were their captor. You would have been their mistress. . ."

"Would have? What do you mean by that?"

"My foolishness cost you your victory."

Sakura glared at him, remembering how he had been such a jerk in her vision.

" What did you do to mess things up? As I recall, I lost."

Yue broke eye-contact with her and looked at the moon.

"I. . . " he paused, " I'm only allowed to use a certain amount of power during the judgment. When I'm not controlled by a master or mistress, I have a tremendous amount of power, almost to the point where it's uncontrollable.

" The wood card, the one you had used on me, was under the power of the moon," he looked at Sakura again, " I'm sure Kero had taught you the influences the sun and moon has over the cards."

The statement seemed more like a question, so she nodded.

" I could have easily taken over that card. But, your power and will made it extremely hard. I didn't have enough power within my limit to wrench the control away from you." he paused again, " So, I summoned more power and defeated you."

Sakura was about to intervene until Yue put his hand over her mouth again.

"Wait until I'm finished. Then, you can scream at me all you want."

Sakura looked away, " Fine. . ."

Yue continued," After a card captor is defeated, their memories are taken from them and they go on in life as if nothing ever happened. That's what I had done to you and the other captor.

"After your memories were erased, my brother, the cards, and I were supposed to fall into a deep slumber until a new card captor comes along. My brother didn't know what I had done. He is clueless about such things sometimes. But, I could not fool the cards. Cerberus went in the book, but I could not. The cards would not let me rest. They told me that in order to go back into the book, I would have to find you and win against you fairly in a rematch. And with that, they sent me to another part of Japan.

" I thought it would be easy to find you, since I had already seen what your aura looked like and I also knew which city you lived in. But, what I hadn't know is that the cards had hidden your aura. I assumed they wanted to make the search harder for me as if to teach me a lesson. . . Or to protect you."

Sakura gave him a confused stare.

"After this whole ordeal happened, I was furious."

Suddenly, Sakura bursted in a fit of giggles. This surprised Yue, though you couldn't tell by looking at him. He stared at the woman in his lap. After a minute of Sakura's giggles, Yue regained his composure.

"What is so funny?"

Sakura calmed down, somewhat," I-I'm sorry ,but i-it's hard -giggle- it's hard to believe that you -giggle- that you can get mad."

Yue stared at her blankly," I may not look like it, but I am capable of feeling emotions."

Sakura mocked amazement," You can be happy?"

He sighed," Yes."

"Exasperated?"

"Right now, yes."

" Sadness?"

". . . Yes."

" Can you feel love?" she questioned him and immediately regretted doing so after seeing the empty stare that bore into her eyes. His gaze felt as if it penetrated her being and looked ahead past her.

Sakura started to grow uncomfortable at Yue's silence. She, then, started to get up, awakening Yue from his trance. He pulled Sakura closer to him.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm trying to get up." she retorted.

Yue stared blankly at her," You have not recovered yet."

"So? I can sit on my own."

Yue inwardly sighed and ignored her complaint," You will be fine."

Yet, still wanting to get away from his tight grasp, Sakura formed a plan. She lowered her lids and gave Yue a smirk.

"Why do you hold me so tightly then? You could easily set me on the ground," she poked his chest," What? Do you have secret feelings for me?"

Sakura's plan for Yue to drop her and get away from her backfired. Yue grasped her even more tightly. He stared into her emerald orbs.

"Maybe. . ." he retorted.

Sakura's eyes widened as she felt heat run up her neck and cover her face. She opened her mouth to speak many times, but could not utter a word.

The angel shook his head. "Relax. I am capable of joking too. Now that you are silent, I will continue my explanation."

Sakura huffed and crossed her arms.

"When I am furious, I tend to lose inhibitions. Had I met up with you while I was "seeing red", the results would have been tragic.

"I started my search for you after I somewhat calmed down. Using the guise of Yukito, I traveled to your city. Unfortunately, for me, I never took into account that your father was an archeologist. When I arrived at your house, I discovered from a neighbor that your father's colleagues were in need of his assistance and that you have moved to China to a digging site. So, I followed you to the site. But, when I arrived, I found out once more that you had eluded me."

Sakura nodded, remembering her short trip to the nearby country.

"After five years of chasing you, I decided to settle down here, in Tomoeda, hoping that you would return. My other self, Yukito, went to school and got a job. For the next five years, we lived like any normal human being would.

"Normally, on nights of the full moon such as this, Yukito or myself would put a sleeping spell over the town so I could fly without the fear of being seen. While we were out tonight, we spotted you. Right away, I knew that you had magic in you. So, I followed you, confirming my guess about your identity. I performed another spell, and your memories returned to you."

Yue turned his gaze to the moon and said nothing more.

After a moment of silence, Sakura decided to break it, "In my last vision, I noticed that nobody could see me. . . but, it felt like you could at times." She inquired.

Without looking at her, Yue spoke in a deep voice that sent shivers down Sakura's back.

"It seemed that way because I was there with you."

Sakura frowned in confusion. But, before she could ask him what he meant, Yue continued.

"When a person has their memories returned to them, such as you, they should not be touched until they fully come to consciousness. When I performed the spell, you were on the swing and was quite high above the ground. You fell and I caught you before you could hurt yourself.

"When my hands touched you, my soul was transported to the memory where you were experiencing. I had to play my role in your memory in order to get out or be trapped there forever."

Sakura adverted her gaze. "So. . . uh. . . I guess you heard everything I said, huh?"

He flicked his eyes toward her for a second and then looked away again.

"Yes. Colorful language such as that certainly does not suit you."

"Sorry. I'm not usually like that." Yue nodded. The moon so high above him caught his interest. Imitating the angel, she looked at the sky and saw the stars shining so brightly. The glittering diamonds in the sky looked so close, as did the moon. Together, the moon and stars made Sakura start to relax. The night sky made her feel comfortable. So comfortable that she slumped against Yue's chest and forgot all the tension and doubt before. Her eyelids started to become heavy.

"Yue? What's happening? I . . . feel so. . . tired." she groggily asked.

"You are not used to being exposed to this much magic in such a short amount of time. It has made your body and mind both weary. You should sleep." And with that, he brought his hand over Sakura's eyes and murmured a spell that filled her with a cool aura. She felt the moon's soul inside her and felt warmer.

"But, the rematch. . ."

Yue shushed her," You are unable to fight right now. It would not be a fair fight. Rest up until you are able to take a large intake of magic."

And with that, Sakura closed her eyes and saw nothing more.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I apologize for the long wait. I've been petty busy with my artwork as of late. I've also been very nitpicky with this fiction . Anyways, comments and critique are very welcome.**


End file.
